


Bart's Study Session

by FinalConduit1



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M, Harems, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalConduit1/pseuds/FinalConduit1
Summary: Currently in the throes of a teacher-student relationship, Bart leads his teacher to come with him to meet in her staff member's house, where within they have special time to themselves for the night he spends pretending he's studying with Edna. PWP Threesome Lemon. (Edna x Bart x Hoover) One-Shot.





	Bart's Study Session

In the aftermath of going out on a date with his secret girlfriend, Bart was walking down the street with his hand on his Edna Krabapple's ass as they walked to her fellow staff member's house, unbeknownst to the woman.

In the time they'd spent dating, many nights were spent with them going out under the guise of it being a study session before they went to someone else's house and fucked for the rest of the night.

This night seemed no different, and she looked to the boy for a moment.

"Where are we going tonight?" She asked Bart.

"You'll see." Bart said, his hand leaving her ass and going up Krabapple's skirt, him pushing his fingers into her pussy as they walked, her not wearing any panties as Hoover, his sister's teacher, came outside the door of the house they neared, her wearing a see through dress as she stood otherwise naked on her doorstep, Bart smiling as they walked to the house.

"What took you two so long?" Hoover said, Krabapple moaning softly as he reached under her skirt and fingered her skillfully.

So she was another one of his older girlfriends, Krabapple thought.

"We were having some dinner." Bart said, before Hoover moved, letting them inside as Bart looked at her breasts from her see-through dress, before he pulled his fingers out of Krabapple, slapping her firm ass as Hoover closed the door behind them.

"I hope you two enjoyed yourselves."

Hoover said, the woman walking towards her bedroom while swinging her hips. "Now's the time for dessert."

Krabapple smiled, before she started to strip, Bart watching her as a sultry look came onto his face, eyes narrowed as he watched her pull off her dress, revealing that she didn't wear a bra or panties, only wearing her high heels and some jewelry, before Krabapple winked at Bart, her walking after Hoover as Bart followed, him happy to have his "study session" with them.

As they entered the bedroom, he looked at them with a smile, "Who goes first?"

"Me." Hoover said, taking her see-through dress off and letting it fall on the floor, showing her F-Cup breasts and freshly shaven pussy as she walked to Bart, who took off his clothes, leaving him with only his shoes on as his 15 inch cock stood at the ready.

"Good." Bart said, licking his lips a bit as she leaned down, them kissing for a short moment before Hoover got down on her knees, Bart moving behind her as she raised her ass up, him crouching down before thrusting his cock into her pussy after aiming it, him moaning as her hot folds wrapped around him, before he grabbed Hoover's elbows, starting to thrust inside of her rapidly, their flesh clapping resounding throughout the room, Krabapple fingering herself as she watched them.

Bart grunted, thrusting harder and harder into her tight folds as he soon entered her womb, the head of his cock ramming itself into her womb at the end of her stretched pussy, Hoover's breasts bouncing up from the strength behind his thrusts as he clenched his butt cheeks to hold himself in.

Just when he got into a good rhythm, Hoover came, her walls tightening greatly around Bart's cock as he felt this, him thrusting fully inside of the woman once he realized what was happening, his cum shooting into her womb and filling it up, him holding himself fully inside of Hoover until her walls loosened around him, him pulling out while letting go of her elbows, her falling on her hands and knees as she breathed heavily, sweating before Bart pulled out of her abruptly, his cum spilling out of her hole as he moved in front of her.

"Clean me up." Bart told her, and the woman who wore glasses nodded, wrapping her lips around his dick and sucking him off briefly, before she finished, his cock slathered in a thin layer of saliva now, Bart walking to Krabapple, who laid herself on her back as he pressed his knees between her spread legs, grasping her waist as he lifted it up, thrusting fully inside of Krabapple after aiming his still iron hard cock, their flesh clapping as Krabapple moaned, wrapping her long, slender legs around his waist, Hoover sitting on her face with her butt sticking up in the air as she rested, his hot spunk still spilling out of her.

"You're so hot inside." Bart grunted.

Krabapple was too engrossed in the pleasure his cock gave her to respond, her toes curling tightly as her hands gripped the bed sheets, her breasts bouncing wildly as he fucked her brutally.

Several minutes passed like this, with Bart thrusting powerfully down into her while Hoover had a make-out session with him after catching her breath.

Krabapple eventually gave a cry of pleasure, eyes closed as he thrust fully inside of her as they came together, him filling her womb up in a similar manner to Hoover, before he pulled out, him still hard as he turned his attention back to Hoover, who pulled away from their session, just as the phone rang, it being Marge calling about how Bart was doing.

"Pick it up." Bart said while laying down next to Krabappel, a hand pushing itself under her waist before grabbing her ass cheek in his hand, Hoover picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Miss Hoover? Is Bart there?"

Hoover looked at Bart, Krabapple sucking the boy off as she did so.

"Yes. He's busy studying right now."

"Alright. I just wanted to check in."

"That's good of you. Good night Mrs. Simpson."

"Good night."

She hung up with this, looking to Bart as he smiled up at her.

"Come to bed. I want to "study" more." Bart said lustfully.

Hoover giggled at this, before she positioned her knees on either side of his head, pussy hanging over it as Bart smirked and started fingering her, indulging in the night-long threesome that awaited him.

* * *

Come morning, he sat with a satisfied smile on his face as he lay in a cum covered bed, Hoover and Krabapple's pleasured faces and bodies being covered in cum as well as he looked at them both.

"Who should I fuck today?" Bart wondered as his mind listed out the options as he saw the rising sun. "I could probably try having Lisa babysit Apu's kids while I do his wife. Maybe Milhouse's Mom could be a nice to add to that."

He smiled down at Krabapple and Hoover.

"I wonder how everyone would react, if they knew I was banging every hot girl in town."

He decided to leave with Krabapple not long after, the two having a couple rounds of sex in the shower before they left, Bart reminding Hoover of her quota to bring him another hot woman for him to fuck by the end of the week before leaving.


End file.
